Too Small Articles of Clothing
by literaldramaqueen
Summary: A story of misery, hope, and how music saved my life
1. Chapter 1

Too Small Articles of Clothing

I live in a one-bedroom apartment with six brothers and sisters. My family is not exactly rich, but we aren't that bad off either. At least the rest of the family isn't. I am the middle child. Right in the middle. My three older sisters (Melissa 16, Mandy 14, and Hanah 13) are all very talented in their chosen occupations. Melissa is an actress, and the others are incredible at volleyball and basketball. My younger siblings (the twins Jimmy and Ryan 3, and Allie 4 months) are cute as can be and get attention and extra care from everyone. My family all gets special treatment. Except me, Nora. I'm 11 and there is nothing special about me.

My life was great, until about a year ago. That was when my mom divorced my dad. If that wasn't bad enough, she had a little too much to drink and went and had an ordeal with another man. She doesn't even know who he is. That's how Allie came along. Mother couldn't afford to live in the big house we had anymore, and wanted to get a fresh start. So we ended up here, in Winfield.

Now I am the laughing stock of fourth grade. Everyone else in my family fits in fine, but I hate it here. I have no friends. All of the kids here wear designer clothing, and if you wear anything else, your appearance screams MISFIT. I used to have some awesome stuff, but I had a growth spurt. My mother says we can't afford extras, so I am stuck wearing hand-me-downs and too small clothes. The rare times we do go shopping it is at the local Salvation Army.

Thinking back on it, I cannot believe I was actually looking forward to fourth grade. I was unaware of the scenario that was going to happen this morning. As I stepped onto the bus, with a beat up navy blue backpack and brown paper sack holding my lunch, the atmosphere changed. Everyone became quiet. I shuffled with my head down to an empty seat two rows back. As I sat down, everyone laughed. I didn't sit on a whoopee cushion or anything. When I got to school, it wasn't any better. As I walked across the square, groups of kids who were huddled together would stop whatever they were doing and snickered as I walked past. There were two girls who didn't laugh at me, but they didn't say anything either.

The day kept on getting worse. In music class, the teacher announced that it was mandatory that every student participated in band or orchestra. All the other kids were excited to learn a new instrument since they had taken piano before. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had never done anything that had to do with music and it didn't seem like a promising time to start.

When I got home that day, I made a resolution not to tell mother, because she probably wouldn't like the idea of having to get me an instrument. I would have to come up with some way to survive band. It would include having to find myself an instrument also. And learning how to play…


	2. Chapter 2

Buzz, buzzzzzz, buzzzzzzz my alarm clock vibrates under my pillow. 5:30 am on Saturday morning. Mission Get Nora Working Instrument Phase One Into Effect (okay, so maybe I need to work on the name, but that is beside the point) I have to sneak out and find an instrument without worrying Mom. As I roll out of bed, Hanah stirs so I freeze until she sleeps silently again. Tiptoeing downstairs, I grab my wind jacket, an apple, and set the note I wrote on the table.

_Dear mom,_

_I am going to one of my new friends houses. _

_I will be back by lunch. I took my bike._

_-Nora_

Okay, so I know the first part was a complete and total lie, but my situation is desperate. Taking a breath of cool air, I hop on my bike and roll down the driveway.

6:00. Right on schedule. Two blocks away from my house I see a lot of junk in someone's yard. I ride up to the curb and say hi. There is a lot of cool stuff I wish I could have, but with what little savings I managed to amass, I can barely hope to get some type of horn. Finding no instruments, I have to move on.

The next sale I pass is being managed by an ancient lady who offers me a glass of iced tea as I ride up. I take it and ask if she has any instruments.

"I have my mothers violin. She gave it to me when I was 16 and I passed it on to my daughter who gave it to her daughter. I have it back now because little Trisha had no interest in it. Oh, the golden days." She squeaks in a quiet voice.

" How much do you want for it?"

"Excuse me, but I am not planning to sell it anytime soon."

" Okay, thank you." There goes that thought. What a waste of time.

For the next thirty minutes I rode around the town stopping at every sale I could. I went to about six sales, which was all I could find. On my way home I stopped at one last house.

"What can I do for you miss?" a large man in a yellow checkered tie asked.

"um, I'm looking for any type of band instrument." I stuttered.

"Lucky for you girl, I'm a retired band teacher. I wasn't planning on selling any instruments this morning, but I have an old French horn I was planning to return to the music store."

"How much would it cost me?"

"I suppose you could take it off my hands for $50."

" Oh," my shoulders drooped and the smile was wiped off my face, "I only have $12.95. Would you allow me to help with yard work to finish paying it off?"

He saw the sad expression on my face and agreed that we could work something out.

"Thank you so much" I said. Then I glanced down at my watch. "I have to get back home, but I'll come by tomorrow to pick it up and help rake leaves or something."

Handing him the money, I smiled and ran off.


End file.
